A Very A Team Christmas
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: A short one shot of a Christmas the team spend together. With B.A. and Murdock in a cabin in the middle of nowhere it doesn't seem like it will be very peaceful Christmas for Face and Hannibal. Reviews much appreciated!


It was Christmas Day and the team were spending the holiday in a cabin that Face had manage to scam for them, he had also scammed Murdock out of the VA. They had already opened their presents. B.A., Face and Murdock all bought Hannibal cigars, all happened to be a box containing 100 cigars so Hannibal was very pleased. Face received a photo in a picture frame from Murdock; Murdock told him he had decorated the frame himself. It was silver with gold glitter and pasta painted gold, the picture was of Murdock and Face in Texas, Murdock was kneeling down stroking Billy. He insisted that Billy should be in the picture, B.A. had refused to take the photo until Murdock admitted there was no dog. So Hannibal took the photo instead. From B.A. and Hannibal Face had gotten chocolate. Hannibal had gotten Murdock a remote control helicopter and from Face he had gotten a remote control aeroplane. B.A. had gotten him some more T-shirts. Murdock had gotten B.A. a new tool box after his other one disappeared. Face had gotten him another necklace and Hannibal had gotten him some more parts for his van.

Face and Hannibal knew getting Murdock out of the VA was going to cause some problems with B.A. because Murdock was sprung on the 20th and wasn't going back until the New Year. The cabin was also in the middle of nowhere. There was also the potential that Murdock could get bored, they knew he got on B.A.'s nerves normally, but when Murdock was bored it made B.A. really _really _mad.

Face and Hannibal were relaxing in the living room when from outside they heard, "I'm gonna kill you Murdock!"

Hannibal sighed "I knew the peace and quiet wasn't going to last long"

Face just nodded and got up to see what Murdock had done now.

"Well Face, what has Murdock done now?"

"From what I can see, he's built a snowman and put it in B.A.'s van".

Hannibal just shook his head and chuckled, then Murdock burst into the living room and hid behind the sofa when B.A. poked his head round the door then he could be heard going up the stairs muttering death threats for Murdock.

"Whew! That was close!" grinned Murdock got up off the floor and sat on the arm of the sofa Hannibal was sat at.

"Did the snowman start to melt Murdock is that why B.A. wants to kill you?" asked Face,

"It did start to melt so I put the air conditioning on in B.A.'s van and shut all the doors and windows, B.A. just wasn't very happy that he now has a frozen solid snowman and frozen puddles in his van"

"I wouldn't want to be you Murdock when B.A. finds you" chuckled Face.

Hannibal went upstairs to see if he could calm B.A. down. Murdock turned to Face and said "do you think I should tell B.A. that I purposely lost his first tool box so I could get him another one because I didn't know what to get him for Christmas?"

"Nah, if you want to keep breathing I suggest you keep that to yourself" replied Face,

Murdock shrugged and collected his remote control aeroplane and helicopter. B.A. came downstairs and said "where is he?" Face just pointed outside and followed B.A. out; obviously Hannibal's talk hadn't worked. Face and B.A. weren't prepared for the sight that met them. Murdock was casually sat against a tree flying his aeroplane and helicopter, both at the same time! Face could tell from B.A.'s face that even he was impressed, B.A. just walked away towards his van shaking his head and muttering about getting rid of the ice in his van. Face was just going over to Murdock when he heard B.A. scream "MURDOCK! You fool! You've caused my van's doors to freeze shut! I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

Murdock landed both his plane and helicopter and looked at Face.

Face looked back at Murdock and said "I've got one word for you Murdock. Run".

Murdock nodded and ran as fast as he could away from the cabin with B.A. behind him.

Face saw Hannibal in his room's window shaking his head and laughing, Face thought to himself _family Christmas's, can't live with them, and can't live without them. _

**THE END**

**A/N **just thought I'd put something up for the holidays, bit late for Christmas I know, but hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
